Mi primer Fanfi
by Sue5
Summary: Este fic no lo hize yo, fue una amiga que quería que estuviera en esta genial pagina y no se porque no ha podido inscribirse... ¡leanlo!!


Son las 4 de la tarde y en1/2 hora mas comenzaria el partido de basquetbol donde jugaría Shohoku contra Revoltijo que estaba compuesto por Mickey , Garfield , Correcaminos, Arnold y Goku. Puntualmente a las 4:10 llegaron los integrantes de Shohoku excepto Mitsui y Rucawa, los cuales llegaron juntos después de 5 min.:  
  
Rucawa: Por qué me mirás así torpe?  
  
Hanamishi: Qué te pasa Rucawa, ¿Por qué venías juntito a Mitsui?  
  
Mitsui: (Después de pegarle fuertemente en la cabeza) CALLATE IDIOTA!. Gorila empezamos a calentar.  
  
Hanamishi: Yo creo que tú y Rucawa ya están calentitos, deberían venirse juntos más seguido.  
  
Y cuando iba a comenzar el pre- calentamiento de Shohoku fue interrumpido por el equipo de Revoltijo, encabezado por Mickey:  
  
Mickey(con su tono de voz medio chillón): ah! Necesitan calentar, pues no se molesten porque perderán igual  
  
Hanamishi(que estuvo apunto de pegarle a Mickey cuando Gorila lo detuvo): Ratón idiota y hantoso, ustedes no nos llegan ni a los talones.  
  
Garfield(bostezando y comiendo lasaña): parece que no van a alcanzar a calentar porque el partido comienza en 7 minutos.  
  
Hanamishi: ¡GORILA! ¿LO QUE DICE ESTE IDIOTA ES CIERTO?  
  
Gorila: creo que sí, vamos a los camarines altiro  
  
Hanamishi: ¿tú y yo solitos? ¡que le pasa a este equipo!!! Apostaría a que todos andan con ropa interior rosa  
  
Cuatro ojos: no seas tonto, acaso te metiste al horno  
  
Rukawa: ¡ignórenlo! Apurémonos que ya va a comenzar el partido  
  
Mientra, el gimnasio se llenaba de espectadores, entre ellos habían llegado Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, y un poco más arriba de ellos estaba Draco, Crabbe y Goyle. Poco a poco el público se fue uniendo y quedó Harry, a su lado Hermione junto a Ron continuado por Ginny, Draco, Goyle y Crabbe. Todos estaban atentos al comienzo del partido, entraron lo equipos a la cancha y sonó el pito para iniciar el partido. Mickey tenía el balón, le dio un pase a Goku, ya que Hanamishi lo estaba bloqueando, Goku se lo dio a correcaminos quien atravesó la cancha en dos segundos y se la dio a Garfield que se quedó dormido en el momento del pase, Rukawa tomó el balón y encestó, el marcador quedó 3-0, correcaminos tomó el balón, cruzó la cancha e hizo una clavada quedando 3-3 y después de unos minutos el marcador quedó 21-21.  
  
En el entretiempo Ginny fue al baño haciéndole a Draco una seña para que la siguiera y así lo hizo, se colocaron en un rincón y al ver que nadie venía:  
  
Ginny: necesitaba verte  
  
Draco: ya no soporto andar a escondidas, contémosle a tu hermano  
  
Ginny: ¡estas loco!! Él no te soporta, nos mataría  
  
Draco la besa bruscamente, se sienten pasos y luego la voz de Ron  
  
Ron: ¡GINNY!!! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?  
  
Al ver que no estaba volvió al gimnasio, Hermione entra al lugar donde se encuentran Draco y Ginny y los encuentra juntos.  
  
Hermione(pegándole una cachetada a Ginny): ¡Ginny!  
  
Ginny: Hermione yo te puedo explicar todo, no es lo que tú piensas  
  
Hermione le toma la mano a Ginny y la tira muy fuerte.  
  
Hermione: no sé como les explicarás esto a Ron y a Harry  
  
Ginny: por favor no les cuentes, no entenderían, fue solo una apuesta  
  
Hermione: ¡no mientas Ginny! Porque solo empeoras las cosas  
  
Cuando entraron al gimnasio recién había comenzado el segundo tiempo.  
  
Hermione: Harry, Ron, tengo que decirles algo  
  
Harry: después Hermione, cuando el partido termine, ¡mira me hiciste perderme la canasta de Hanamishi!  
  
Ahora van 21/25 gana Shohoku  
  
Ginny(susurrando): Por favor Mione, no digas nada  
  
Hermione: esto lo tiene que saber Ron  
  
Ginny: si dices algo le diré a Ron que en tu diario escribes que estas locamente enamorada de él  
  
Hermione se quedó en silenció  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- N/A: Este es mi primer fic, espero que a todos les guste, porque me ha costado un mundo poder inscribirme a la FanFiction y poder mandarlo. DISFRUTENLO! 


End file.
